


Yours

by ehre_wahrheit



Series: Adriar's Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha! Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cuddles, Drunkenness, I Don't Even Know, In Heat/Mating Cycles, Incest Sibling Incest, M/M, Omega! Adam Milligan, Possessive Dean Winchester, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Wincest - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehre_wahrheit/pseuds/ehre_wahrheit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excessive drinking with your possessive, obsessive, over-protective Alpha of an older brother merely days away from your heat—there are a million ways things can go awry, but Adam Milligan isn’t seeing the one thing it could lead to because, frankly, it’s crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to: Adriar's "Write whatever the fuck" challenge 2014!  
> \--  
> Honestly, I don't even know. My brother used my laptop, found my stash of written fics, and wrote down a list of challenges that I have to fulfill somehow. It doesn't have to be in order, not really--so I'm not going to do it so.
> 
> Here's the first one I decided to write, because I figured I could cheat it :P
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Title:** Yours  
>  **Word count:** 2,007  
>  **Pairing:** Adam Milligan/Dean Winchester  
>  **Tags/Warnings:** Alcohol, Incest, Sibling Incest, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha! Dean Winchester, Omega! Adam Milligan, Drunkenness, Possessive Dean Winchester, In Heat/Mating Cycles, Self-lubrication, Attempted rape/non-con, Cuddles, Sex,  
>  **Collections:** Adriar’s ‘Write This Stuff’ Challenge 2014  
>  **Challenge:** No. 9: Something you’re not comfortable with, and something you are. (Sibling incest + A/B/O dynamics)

**Yours**

 

* * *

 

Excessive drinking with your possessive, obsessive, over-protective Alpha of an older brother merely _days_ away from your heat—there are a million ways things can go awry, but Adam Milligan isn’t seeing the _one_ thing it could lead to because, frankly, it’s crazy.

It isn’t taboo, per se—wolves around the world still did it, and there were no constitutional laws stating anything against it anyway, human or otherwise—but… but it’s never happened in the Winchester pack for _generations_.

Adam watches as Dean downs another shot of—he sniffs, scowls—a drink a mix between vodka and tequila only to flag the barkeep down for another. He also watches, still nursing a bottle of beer, as she bends a little _too_ much as she gives Dean his glass—batting her eyelashes and flushing a pretty pink when Dean winks.

In hindsight, she _is_ attractive—Dean’s type especially. She’s curvy, she’s flirty—she’s alright. Adam shrugs when she shoots him a look—probably thinking they’re together but, again, _crazy_ —and turns to tune out their flirting.

It’s no secret in the pack that he has… an unhealthy crush on his older brother. After being brought in by Kate after his first heat at twelve—John had been dead for a year by then—he’d always been inadvertently and obviously drawn to the present Alpha—Dean. At first he was dubious, of course—it was wolf instinct—but then the Alpha had _scented him_ and he’d thought he would faint when he scented the Alpha back and he’d let him.

He sighs, slumping forward.

Yeah, there are so many ways drinking excessively with Dean would go wrong—but he doubts it would go the way he _wants_ it to.

It’s maybe a few minutes later—and Dean forcefully giving Adam a shot of his drink, which isn’t as bad as he thought it was—when an Alpha comes to Adam and puts a hand on his hips. Places like these are known for… comfortable Omegas. Adam himself is one—being comfortable enough with his whole pack teasing him relentlessly about wanting his older brother should tell you enough—but he can’t help but tense up when the Alpha leans in and scents him.

Adam knows he’s near his heat—and that his brother is around—

But Dean isn’t really paying attention, is he? The barkeep’s still flirting with him—he could hear them—maybe he can let go, just for today. He tips his chin to one side and grins at the satisfied purr the Alpha gives him.

“Care to dance?” he asks, before pulling away completely to look at Adam expectantly. He’s still grinning—so he nods and completely ignores the anxious pull of _Dean_ in his gut. His brother is never going to want him—why waste this opportunity?

They saunter over to the dance floor, and Adam allows himself to the music.

\--

Dean is getting tired of flirting.

He doesn’t even _know_ why he’s flirting with this barkeep—all he knows is that Sam didn’t want to come tonight. Actually—no one in the whole pack wanted to come tonight—just Adam, and the kid had just gotten home from school, too. He grins at the thought of good little Adam sporting a headache tomorrow—probably thanking all his gods that it’s Saturday and that he isn’t supposed to study.

Dean sighs, rubbing his palm over his face.

It’s time to go home—

He stops. Something’s wrong—there’s a scuffle going on, in the middle of the dance floor, and Adam—well, Adam is _nowhere_ near arm’s reach, which is infuriating and scary and—

“God fucking _dammit,_ ” he hisses, standing up and throwing enough notes on the bar to pay for both his and Adam’s drinks before stalking over to where the chaos was coming from. He _knew_ his little brother’s heat was coming on, but he really wanted to drink and to drink alone was not enjoyable—but was he really that _stupid_?

He knew the rules! He wasn’t supposed to leave Dean’s reach when they were out together—that was the one and only condition Dean gave when he took the Omega and his mom in—couldn’t he have fucking listened _this once_ and not all the other times? (Everyone knows he has it out for his little brother.)

Dean growls low in his throat at the sight before him. Adam is against the post, two Alphas hovering over him and _scenting him_ , despite the obvious repulsion his body language is giving—and there’s an unconscious Alpha on the floor.

He growls again, this time coming forward—ignoring the cocky smirk one of Adam’s attackers sends him. Immediately he grabs the Alpha by the face and drives him to the ground—relishing in the crack the action causes and the limping of the body in his hand.

The other one turns to him—but he swiftly kicks forward—easily getting the man on the side of the neck. He falls to his side, hits his head on the post by Adam’s feet, and—

And suddenly his arms are filled the most _delectable_ scent he’s ever gotten the opportunity to hold on to. He doesn’t even think about it anymore—he grabs Adam by the scruff of his neck, pulls his head back and smashes their mouths together.

Adam moans wantonly, hands scrabbling for purchase on his shoulders as Dean continues to ravish his mouth with his tongue.

Adam tastes _marvelous_ —it’s impossible to stop himself from wanting _more more more mineminemine—_

He growls when he feels a presence near his back—only calming enough to let his brother back down to the floor when he senses it’s the bouncer.

“Sorry, brotha,” the guy says, his accent a little thick—“you’d hafta take this outside.”

Dean growls in answer—and then bodily hauls his younger brother out of the bar.

He can feel the heat coming off of his body—and he knows, _knows_ his brother is finally in his heat. Dean is tired of having to stop himself—he’s done it for half a decade, it’s enough. Now, _now_ Adam’s his—he’s going to make sure of it.

\--

Adam isn’t quite sure what happens after Dean pulls him out of the bar. All he knows is that he’s in the Impala, and then he’s out—and then he’s being lain on a bed that smells like Dean and it’s perfect but it’s not enough—it’s too hot—

“Dean,” he moans, as he tries to take his clothes off with uncoordinated fingers.

He hears his older brother chuckle, and then there are two other hands beside his taking his clothes off—and finally, finally, he doesn’t have anything covering him, and Dean’s hands are on his skin. He arches to his brother’s palm as it caresses his collarbone—moaning wantonly and proud of it when Dean’s fingers touch his nipples.

“Dean,” he moans again, this time pleading and desperate, feeling the pool of slick fall from his hole and he bites his lips as he looks up—breath hitching at the look of utter _hunger_ in Dean’s eyes as he looks on. Dean has somehow lost his shirt—and Adam wants that.

Oh, he wants it so bad—

He sits up quickly and drapes himself all over the Alpha, practically sitting in his lap as he licks and kisses at Dean’s skin—grinding his hips down onto the Alpha’s cock—

“Oh god, Alpha, _please_ ,” he breathes. He’s almost sobbing now—he doesn’t know if he can take any longer without _anything_ filling his wet, fluttering hole.

“Shh,” Dean soothes, his hand rubbing against his back, the other one circling Adam’s hole and—

Adam sobs, feeling one finger _finally_ breach him.

“Oh, Adam,” Dean groans, nipping at Adam’s neck and causing the younger wolf to shudder at the promise of something more permanent. “You’re so _wet,_ baby. How long have you wanted this, huh? Hmm—” at this Dean slides in a second finger, and Adam feels himself slouch into Dean, panting and begging with little licks and kisses. “Did you imagine it, during your heats these past five years?”

Adam nods furiously against Dean’s shoulder because _can you please get on with it already please, please please_ —

“Did you think of me?” Dean breathes, right into Adam’s ear, and he’s slipping in a third finger and—and oh god, _Dean_ —“Doing this, prepping you, right before I split you on my cock?”

“DEAN!” Adam screams, as Dean crooks his finger just right and hits the bundle of nerves that have him arching and begging—“Please, please, please, Alpha, _please_ ”—because he can’t do anything else.

Dean gives him a soothing kiss on the neck before pulling his fingers out—and Adam suppresses a whimper at the loss. He watches hungrily as his brother strips off his pants, and then underwear, until he’s on top of Adam in all his naked glory.

Adam couldn’t stop it—even if he tried, and he would anyway. He flops onto his stomach, gets up on his forearm—and raises his ass with his knees spread and on the bed. He’d thought of doing this, time and time again—because he knows that, if Dean wanted him, he wouldn’t—couldn’t—resist the sight of an Omega presenting.

“Adam,” Dean groans, and then he’s grabbing Adam’s hips and thrusting in in one powerful stroke and—

“Oh, god, Alpha,” Adam moans, feeling _perfect_ as Dean’s cock—large, yeah, no joke—fills him up just _perfectly_ but—he needs Dean to move. “Dean,” he says, “move, please.”

And that’s all the Alpha needs, really—he pulls back, waits for a second—a second long enough for Adam to start wiggling on the head of his cock—before he’s thrusting in again. He does this several more times—and it has Adam desperate and wanton.

It’s only when Adam gives up trying to pick the pace up himself that Dean takes initiative—he starts pulling out and pushing in faster, stronger—until the brutal pace has him pounding Adam into the mattress with the both of them breathing and panting and moaning out each other’s names.

Adam howls again and again when Dean nails his prostate—his nails digging into the sheets especially when Dean drapes himself over his back and reaches down—down, around his waist, to his cock, and starts pumping.

The simulation had Adam coming within moments—but he pushes back to his brother as he feels the Alpha’s knot forming, catching at his rim. It feels perfect, and beautiful and wonderful—especially when it feels too much that it’s inconvenient to pull out anymore and so Dean simply grinds in, nailing Adam’s oversensitive prostate again and again until the Alpha is coming and digging his sharp teeth into the juncture between Adam’s neck and shoulder—

He can’t think clearly a few seconds after that as he comes a second time, the spasms of his hole wringing out a new batch of come from Dean to flow into him. It feels hot, and wonderful—and he wonders if it’ll catch.

He puts his hand on his belly as Dean falls to his side, gathering Adam into his arms and giving the mating mark a kiss. He hopes it does.

“Mine,” Dean growls, his large hand covering Adam’s on his stomach. “Mine,” he says again, and Adam’s head is clear enough to know that this is Dean overcompensating for earlier.

He rolls his eyes. “You just mated with a teenager, Dean, and that’s all you can think of saying?”

“That’s all I _have_ to say,” Dean says, before grinding up into Adam, causing a whimper to fall out of his lips. “And that’s all I have to do.” He feels rather than sees the grin on his older brother’s face as a thought crosses his mind. “And I can do that _any_ time, _any_ where now.”

“Yeah,” Adam agrees, exhaustion quickly catching up to him—“yeah, Alpha. I’m yours. All yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know that Wincest is generally Sam/Dean, and I'm sorry that I did an Adam/Dean fic instead but--I wanted to explore this ship so bad and figured, heh. Why not? Turns out it's actually okay O_o  
> -  
> I'm sorry.  
> -  
> Here's my [ Tumblr. ](http://peur-van-dunkelheit.tumblr.com) Drop me a prompt/challenge if you want something added here. Or just come say hi. Or hit me in the comments with your hate.  
> -  
> I'm out.


End file.
